Alexander McQueen
Alexander McQueen is a luxury fashion house founded by designer Lee Alexander McQueen (born in Lewisham, London, the UK on March 17, 1969 – died in Mayfair, London on February 11, 2010). Its current creative director is Sarah Burton. McQueen was also chief designer Givenchy from 1996 to 2001 and for founding his own label under the name Alexander McQueen. His achievements in fashion earned him four British Designer of the Year awards (1996, 1997, 2001 and 2003), as well as the CFDA's International Designer of the Year award in 2003. Tribute The BRIT Awards performance of an acoustic rendition of "Telephone", was a dedication to the fashion designer, who had then-recently died by suicide. Along with this, she also debuted her newest creation, Emma, a keytar (Keyboard/Guitar). About an hour prior to the starting time of the award ceremony, she commented on her Twitter page about her performance. "Fashion of His Love" is a song Gaga wrote to him as a tribute. His name "McQueen" is mentioned in the second verse. The song was one of the first song written for her third album, Born This Way. Visionaire Spirit: A Tribute To Lee Alexander McQueen ]]A limited-edition of 1500 numbered copies of Visionaire's tribute to Alexander McQueen. The issue included a collection of images by Nick Knight, Gaga, Steven Klein, Mario Sorrenti and more, each printed on a piece of paper embedded with wildflower seeds that will actually blossom if you plant them and give them enough sun. Plus, the case features a metalized brocade detail from the designer's final collection. All in all, a very romantic collector's piece. Accessories Alexander McQueen - Jewel-embellished wide satin belt.jpg 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg|(Mar 4, 2011) 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2011) KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(Mar 24, 2011) 5-8-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(May 8, 2017) Alexander McQueen - Viking ring.jpg 7-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|Not pictured (Jul 4, 2012) Alexander_McQueen_chain-embellished_bridle_leather_belt.jpg 6-29-12 Park Hyatt Melbourne 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2012) 8-30-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2012) Lady Gaga & Harry Louis.jpg|(Sep 22, 2012) Alexander McQueen - Transparent studded cuff.jpeg 11-16-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Nov 16, 2014) 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg|(Nov 19, 2014) Alexander McQueen - AM0180S-001.jpg|''AM0180S-001'' 12-9-19 IG Story 001.jpg Fall/Winter 1995 "Highland Rape" RTW Collection Alexander Mcqueen - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 007.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Fall/Winter 1996 "Dante" RTW Collection Alexander Mcqueen - Fall-Winter 1996 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 006.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Fall/Winter 1998 "Joan" RTW Collection tumblr_lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1_500.jpg Lady-gaga-mtv-video-music-awards-2009-winner.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sept 13, 2009) Spring/Summer 2002 "Dance of the Twisted Bull" RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring 2002 Collection.jpg|[A] 0-0-15 Steven Klein 005.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) * A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Spring/Summer 2003 "Irere" RTW Collection AM - Irere - Sprin 2003 Collection.jpg|Jacket 11-9-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 9, 2013) 6-5-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) Alexander McQueen - SS03C.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 006.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Fall/Winter 2006 "The Widows of Culloden" RTW Collection 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 003.jpg|Ben Duggan (Sept 19, 2009) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2006 RTW Collection 002.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 007.jpg|Ben Duggan (Sept 19, 2009) Spring/Summer 2007 "Sarabande" RTW Collection Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|[A] Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 014.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Fall/Winter 2007 "In Memory of Elizabeth Howe, Salem, 1692" RTW Collection alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sept 9, 2009) Alexander McQueen Fall 2007 Pumps.jpg 6-10-10 Arriving at NY Mets in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 026.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 14, 2010) Alexander McQueen - Vintage jacket (Daphne Guinness Collection).jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 002.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Spring/Summer 2008 "La Dame Bleue" RTW Collection 2012 04 guinness-auction-mcqueen-silver-minidress.jpg|[A] 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(July 11, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(July 11, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2008 RTW Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 004.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 2-3 and 25, 2015) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Spring/Summer 2008 collection. Fall/Winter 2008 "The Girl Who Lived In The Tree" RTW Collection 00420m.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (May 11, 2010)[A] May 11 2010 001.jpg|(May 11, 2010) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 009.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) Alexander McQueen Fall Winter 2008 White tulle dress.jpg|[B] 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2012) 0-0-15 Ray Mickshaw 001.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2008 collection. *B^b Bought at Daphne Guinness' Auction at Christie's for the Isabella Blow Foundation for £85,250 (approximately $133,000) Spring/Summer 2009 "Natural Dis-tinction Un-natural Selection" RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Skull scarf.jpg 12-9-10 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2009 "Horn of Plenty" RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 002.jpg 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 051.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) Alexander McQueen - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 001.jpg 6-21-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg July 12, 2009.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) 7-14-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg|(Jul 14, 2009) AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg 7-4-09 Josh Olins 001.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 4, 2009) Alexander McQueen - Heart pumps.jpg|''Heart'' Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) Alexander Mcqueen - Skull box clutch.jpg 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 002.jpg|(Dec 3, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2009 Boots.jpg Lady Gaga on 60 minutes.jpg|60 Minutes (Dec 5, 2010) V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 007.jpg|Steven Klein (2015) Pre-Spring 2010 Collection Alexander McQueen - Pre-Spring 2010 Collection 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Spring 2010 Collection 002.jpg 6-19-10 Malgorzata Saniewska 002.jpg|Malgorzata Saniewska (Jun 19, 2010) Spring/Summer 2010 "Plato's Atlantis" RTW Collection Plato's Atlantis by Alexander McQueen was the Spring/Summer 2010 show, presented in Paris, and was made available for streaming live on the internet. The live webcast had glitches, reportedly from Lady Gaga sending tweets to her fans in regards to the debut of her single, "Bad Romance". Alexander McQueen brought out the imagination of ancient history and myth in a show, using symbolic animal and alien-like fashion. Plato’s Atlantis reveals a blend of historical and futuristic imagery that depicts the imagination of the Atlantean mythology. Snakes, water, animal prints and moving camera’s that resemble animal-like machines brings the viewer into a world of Atlantean ambiance of the technologically advanced. Some of the clothes used in the show were worn in the music video for "Bad Romance", such as the Dragon Heels (12 inches, iridescent black, white) and the Armadillo Stilettos (12 inches, snake pattern). 00190m.jpg Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection.jpg 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 009.JPG|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) 11-14-09 Dinner at MOCA 30th Anniversary in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2009) Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis RTW Collection 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 013.jpg|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 008.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Oct 17, 2009) Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis RTW Collection 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 016.jpg|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis RTW Collection 006.jpg Gagadragonheelblack.jpg|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 047.jpg Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis RTW Collection 007.jpg BadRomance8 2.png|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis RTW Collection 008.jpg Bloody Space Film 002.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop BadRomance9.png|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 002.jpg Mqueen.JPG|Antler Film backdrop (2009) 0-0-10 With fans 001.jpg|(Sep 4, 2010) 9-12-10 Arriving at the MTV Video Music Awards in LA 004.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) At LAX Airport.jpg|(Sep 13, 2010) The Oak Room 07.jpg|(Sep 29, 2011) V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 005.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 001.jpg 7-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 002.jpg Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 003.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 Performance at U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 91521877 10.preview.jpg GaGa Android3.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 004.jpg AlexanderMcQueen ManifestoOLM.jpg Manifesto of Little Monsters (4).jpg|The Manifesto of Little Monsters film Alexandermcqueenss2010pantsuit.jpg putyerpawsup.jpg|Antler Film (Monster Ball) Mcqueen1.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(Nov 26, 2009) Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 005.jpg MoneyHoney-01-500.gif|"Money Honey" backrop (2009) BeastStill.jpg|"Teeth" backdrop (2009) Alexander Mcqueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 005.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Pre-Fall 2010 Collection Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png 12-9-10 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2010 "Angels and Demons" RTW Collection Vanity Fair 02.jpg|Nick Knight (2010)[A] 9-12-10_Terry_Richardson_018.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 RTW Silk Jacket.jpg 12-12-10 Arriving at Palacio De Deportes in Madrid 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2010) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2010 Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 008.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2010 Collection 002.jpg 12-0-15 Ruth Hogben 002.jpg|Ruth Hogben (2015) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2010 collection. Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2011 RTW Collection 001.jpg Vogue 2011 07.png|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2011 RTW Collection 002.jpg Vogue 2011 02.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2011 RTW Collection 003.jpg Vogue 2011 04.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2011 RTW Collection 004.jpg Vogue 2011 05.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2011 RTW Collection 005.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Alexander McQueen - SS11C - Studded leather brass toe ankle boots.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2011 RTW Collection 001.jpeg 2-9-11 Shopping in Soho 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2011 RTW Collection 002.jpeg Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" Alexander McQueen FW 2011 Dress.jpg July 28 2011 001.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (Jul 28, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2011 RTW Collection 004.jpg Alexander Mcqueen shoes fall winter 2011.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 018.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Daphne_Lot-23_McQueen.jpg|[A] 8-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Vienna 001.jpg|(Aug 18, 2012) 8-20-12 Leaving Hotel In Amsterdam 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2012) 8-21-12 Vilnius Airport 001.jpg|(Aug 21, 2012) 10-5-12 Arriving at Restaurant Les Pirates 001.jpg|(Oct 5, 2012) *A ^a Bought at Daphne Guinness' Auction at Christie's for the Isabella Blow Foundation Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Alexandermcqueenss2012reddress.jpg 10-18-11_Matt_Irwin_007.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 19, 2011) AlexanderMcQueen-SPRING2012-Bambi.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 2.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10, 2011) Pre-Fall 2012 Collection Alexander_McQueen_2012_Pre_Fall_Embossed_Velvet_Bustier_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_2012_Laced_Shoe_Boots.jpg 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2012) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Ostrich_Feather_Organza_Cape_Jacket.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 003.jpg|Mert and Marcus (Apr 6, 2012) Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Gloves.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Mink_Horse_Platform_Boots.jpg 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 003.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) Pre-Spring 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Cutout satin bustier.jpeg 8-15-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 007.jpg|(Aug 15, 2013) Spring/Summer 2013 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Heroine bag.jpg|[A] 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2013) 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg|(Aug 11, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) *A ^a Honeycomb Heroine bag. Fall 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2013 RTW Collection.jpg 8-25-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 002.JPG Alexander McQueen - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 003.jpg 9-27-18 ASIB London premiere Red Carpet 002.jpg|(Sep 27, 2018) Pre-Fall 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-23-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2013) 11-6-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 004.jpeg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 shoes.jpg 8-24-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 002.jpg|(Sep 20, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection (Puritan boots).JPG 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) G.U.Y. Music Video 004.jpg|(Feb 11, 2014) 2-26-14 PSA - Save Our Water.jpg|(Feb 26, 2014) 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Mar 18, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 003.jpg 11-19-13 At HMV 001.jpg|(Nov 19, 2013) 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2013) 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg|(Dec 18, 2013) 9-1-14 Arriving at Sydney Airport in Australia 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Heart buckle belt (Pre-AW14C).jpg 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 005.jpeg 5-21-14 At Gillette Children's Hospital in St. Paul 003.jpg|(May 21, 2014) 11-21-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 21, 2015) 11-21-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg Fall/Winter 2014 Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg|''Perspex'' platform pump 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) Spring 2015 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) Alexander McQueen - Spring 2015 RTW Collection 002.jpg 6-10-15 Arriving at Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) Pre-Fall 2015 Collection Alexander McQueen - Embellished V-neck dress (PF15C).jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 015.jpg|Michael Avedon (Aug 12, 2015) Fall 2015-2016 Collection Alexander McQueen - Lace guipure bra.jpg AHSH - First Look 002.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Fall/Winter 2016 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall-Winter 2016 RTW Collection.jpg Joanne - Music video 004.jpg|Joanne Music video (2018) Joanne - Music video 006.jpg Fall/Winter 2018 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 001.jpg 6-4-18 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jun 4, 2018) Alexander McQueen - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 002.jpg Alexander McQueen - Hybrid boot.jpg 6-16-18 MTV Movie Awards acceptance and present 002.jpg|(Jun 16, 2018) Custom 4-30-10 Jonathan Ho 001.jpg|1 "Alejandro" Music video (2010) AHS Hotel - Checking In 008.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) #Outfit inspired by "Sarabande": SS07 RTW Collection (black lace, top bustier and dress). Other AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg|(Jul 14, 2009) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 050.jpg|Dress (Jan 28, 2009) Alexander McQueen - Crepe turtleneck halter cut out buckle mini dress.jpg|Dress (unreleased) Arriving At Morimoto Restaurant In NYC (May 9) (1).jpg|(May 9, 2015) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Dresses Category:Accessories Category:Fashion shows